I Forgot Again
by HatedLove6
Summary: A demon messanger goes to Lord Raenaf V's realm to deliver a message, but may receive a couple of unexpected things in return including a short run of a complete misunderstanding. Mistaken for being a human sex slave for one, but Eclipse's? One-shot Requested EclipsexOC


Hilo everyone. This was a request made by madarasbutterfly from Quizilla. She owns Hana Yanagi and the simple plot, I merely connected words to make the sentences, grouped the sentences to separate into paragraphs and ordered the paragraphs to create the story. Hope she likes it, and the other readers like it.

* * *

"GET OUT YOU INFERIOR PEST!" Roared the Demon Lord of Fire, Haryusus. He always had a temper and always seemed to be especially mad at me.

I flitted to the door and quickly ran out before he decided to throw a fireball at me. I sighed as I leaned against his door allowing some of my long wavy caramel-brown hair to fall in front of my purple eyes. I walked to a pillar and created a small portal, just big enough for me and walked through the stone ripple. "I guess he didn't get invited to that Demon Lord Counsel Meeting, I wonder why?" I mumbled to myself sarcastically. Of course I would never say that in front of him.

That was probably why he was mad at me, the bringer of that message.

"Who's next?" I sighed out, digging my arm into my charcoal grey pouch for the last scroll. It could only be one person left so I didn't need to look at the scroll. I smiled and returned to my office to get a few things before I make the trip. I was actually ahead of schedule, which was a rarity for me because of the number of messages that gets to me to be delivered to the many Demon Lords out there. I grabbed my black barrette with a star that matched the color of my eyes and kept some of my hair out of one of them. When I was about to leave, I knew I was forgetting something, but I just couldn't wait to see him, because, unlike the Demon Lords I have to see everyday and possibly enrage, he was nice. And, I have to admit, he was quite handsome.

I stepped through the portal that led to the entrance to the Demon Lord Raenaf V's castle. It was a spacious place and was always clean unlike some of the other castles I could mention, walls hidden by an inch thick layer of dust, and corners and ceilings covered with sheets of cobwebs. The sculptures and the gardens were always so elegant and beautiful, in an enchanted haunting way, but what I loved most was the library. There was even a talking book there, but I couldn't possibly remember his name because it was so long, plus it was as if he just disappeared recently. When I reached the Demon Lord's office, I knocked before poking my head in.

"H-hello," I stuttered out. "I-I ca-ame w-wi-with-"

All of a sudden both of my arms were grabbed by… humans? One boy was a red-head with a warriors outfit equipped with a sword, and the other one was a short black haired person in a cleric's uniform. The high cleric of Rased to be exact!

_I'm gonna die!_ I screamed in my head. I had some power, but not enough to handle a sword master and the cleric who was accompanied by Rased. I could sense their powers because I was taught to, it was quite useful when measuring the powers of other Demon Lords and other lower demons.

"How could you?" The red-head yelled.

_Oh. I thought she was a boy,_ I thought with a sweat drop behind my head. _Oops._

"First the whole bride thing and now it's kidnapping a poor innocent young woman for his personal slave?" The young cleric yelled.

_Huh?_

They both looked at me and said in unison, "Don't worry I'll protect you!" Then they glared at each other before dragging me away. Lord Raenaf just stared at me with his arm outstretched in front of him, as if he was about to tell them to stop, but didn't have enough time before they ran down the massive hall, dragging me through it.

"Wh-what's go-going on?" I asked. They most likely weren't going to kill me.

We were out in the gardens for a quick rest before the red-head answered. "We're going to save you so you don't need to worry any longer." She held up a thumbs up along with a smirk.

"Yes, especially since I, Chris the super genius, is here with you!" He yelled out and then mumbled, "That really has a nice ring to it."

"U-umm, but I-I was-wasn't k-kid-kidnapped. I-I ca-came h-here on m-my own," I tried to explain to them, but I was getting scared. How shameful…

They both looked at me with abashed visages before the still nameless woman hugged me to her flat chest. "There, there, it's okay now. We're going to take you away from those bad demons. You won't have to stay here any longer. Poor thing."

"No more being forced into ridiculous outfits, or nights chained to his bed, being forced to commit those sinful acts," the young cleric said.

I pushed away the boyish woman and said, "B-but Lord Rae-Raenaf wou-wouldn't d-do th-that! A-and the-there's no-nothing wr-wrong wi-with my-my dr-dress!" It was a Gothic Lolita styled dress. It was a black dress with a corset that was tightened on the sides, with off the shoulder, loose and fluttery, lace sleeves that were a few inches longer than my arms, and a black skirt that puffed out and came down to just above my ankles. Dark gray bows and embroidered gray skulls adorned the dress.

"No! We know that!" The red-head said.

Then Chris held both of my shoulder and looked me square in the face and said, "It was that underling, Eclipse, wasn't it?"

It took me a moment for the words to have meaning, and then my cheeks turned red. I covered my warm face and thought, _Oh Lord, they think I'm a sex-slave! Not only that, but Eclipse's sex-slave! _I felt my face heat up even more, the more I thought about it.

The warrior held my to her chest again and said, "It's okay now, you don't have to be ashamed anymore. Erutis will protect you." They had once again misunderstood and now the warrior was speaking in third person as if I was a child.

All of a sudden Chris started screaming. "My head's on fire!"

Erutis abruptly stood up, leaving me on the ground. I peaked between my fingers to see black flames covering the boy's hair. I couldn't help but giggle into my palms. Then they both disappeared into thin air.

_Eclipse…_ I thought, glad that he had come to save me. I stood up, still smiling from behind my palm. I had a habit of covering my face when I was blushing. According to my superiors, it was a sign of petty emotional weakness, so I covered my face to hide it, just until I could control myself; however, after meeting Eclipse, it was impossible after that. Despite his reputation in the Hangma War, he was incredibly nice, even to me: the weak, lowly, inferior, messenger girl. "Thu-thank y-you, Ecl-Eclipse," I stuttered out, another nasty habit I had and was very ashamed of.

I heard him sigh in a bored and disappointed note. "You have a message for Master Raenaf, Hana?" His smooth resonate voice was soothing. He wasn't commanding, or forceful, which I appreciated very much.

I nodded, uncovering my eyes only. He didn't look annoyed with me like other Demon Lords did whenever I covered my face, or answered most questions with a shake or a nod of my head. The blush hadn't left my cheeks just yet, but faded when we transported to the halls and walked to Demon Lord Raenaf V's office. I was glad that we hadn't transported right to his office, I think Eclipse knew this too. When Eclipse opened the door for me to reveal a dazed looking master behind his huge stacks of scrolls and books. It was the first time I officially got to meet the new Demon Lord, so I was especially cautious when I woke him by quietly saying, "He-hel-l-lo M-mas-ster R-Raenaf. You and M-mast-master Ecl-Eclipse are in-invited to the Demon Lord Counsel M-meeting n-next week."

He didn't look too pleased upon hearing that. Due to his young age and inexperience, he didn't know what was going on, and so he was bored during the meetings. Eclipse would quietly fill him in, but the young master still didn't quite understand. I, along with a couple other messengers, had to be there to scribe the meetings for demon history. Those were the times where I would sneak peeks at Eclipse, even though he was more rigid than I liked, he was still quite attractive.

Master Raenaf said and sighed out an 'alright' (with a smile) before reaching for the scroll I had in hand. He quickly skimmed it and then slumped his head onto his papers with a moan. He really hated those perks to being a Demon Lord.

"Master Raenaf, why don't you rest up for a little while?" Eclipse said from right behind me. It spooked me how he could just sneak up right behind people. "A reward for not falling asleep during the hour of studying." It was his way of lightly joking, but Raenaf disappeared after the word 'reward,' not caring for being mocked. He probably went to his bedroom to take a nap, like how Eclipse predicted. "You have time Hana?"

"Yes," I said, being able to look at him fully, but was feeling an urge to hide my face again.

"That's quite rare." He lead me back out to the hall to walk for a bit. We were probably headed to their library as usual. He knew about my love of books so he always lets me borrow a few books at a time. He used to comment on how I could ever have a conversation with that long-winded-named talking book. What was his name again?

"Y-yeah, it is. I'm a li-little surprised t-to be ca-caught up." We teleported ourselves to the library, and I busily scanned the titles in all the ancient languages of the demon realm from the bottom shelves, looking for another book to read. Mythology, history, folk tales, faerie tales, everything was an option as long as my mind was going to be filled with some knowledge or ideas that could inspire another story out of me; however, anything written by the hand of human mortals were always too biased for me to swallow. I accidentally ignored Eclipse in my excitement, since the Lord Raenaf's always had the most diverse and numerous collection of books in all the realms-I should know since I usually snuck into the other demon lord's libraries to see what they had. Lord Raenaf IV didn't really mind when I borrowed a book from him, as long as it was just one, from a few specific genres, and that I didn't borrow it for more than a week, but now that Lord Raenaf V is the new lord, and that he didn't care for the books, he didn't care at all. Of course Eclipse rephrases his Lord's rules, so there are, but not as strict as the previous demon lord. Lucky me!

Eclipse pretended to clear his throat, but it was an all too obvious notion to get my attention. "Hana? Have you brought back the book you had borrowed last month?"

I froze and covered my embarrassed face. _How could I have forgotten it? It was right there on my desk! I was looking at it right before I left!_ I berated myself. When I stopped moving, and when I stopped speaking entirely, he knew my answer. I heard him sigh. According to his rules, I was allowed to borrow one book from any shelf for a month maximum, and I usually remembered, but everyday I forgot at least one thing. That day was the book. I wasn't allowed to borrow another book that day, and I probably wouldn't be allowed to borrow anymore books for half a century. Lord Raenaf IV's rule would be five centuries, so compared to that, it wouldn't be too long, but it was still too long.

I could feel Eclipse's aura right behind me. I wondered if he was just going to obliterate me instead, even though that would be unlike him, or if he was going to chastise me for forgetting the book. "Here," he said, tapping me on the shoulder with something. Was it a dagger? A big stick? …Probably not the latter.

I peaked between my fingers and find that he had a book in his hand. _The Complete Tales and Fables of Demon Lord Golocites_, written by _the_ Demon Lord Golocites, Lord of the history of mystical creatures, was the book near the top of my list, so I was confused on why he was offering it to me.

He held a more firm tone, saying, "I'll let it slide just this one time, so here."

I had a wide smile on my face, that had risen a few degrees. With one of my hands I gently grasped the book saying, "Th-thanks. I-I'll try not to for-forget next-t t-time."

"You'd better. This is your only pass, so there won't be another one." He didn't look peeved at all, in fact the corners of his mouth were quirked up as if he was almost pleased with something. Eclipse took a large step forward and lowered his upper body slightly so that his face had just a tad more height than mine, and pressed his hand against the shelf behind me.

The action was making me really nervous and I had to hide my face with the book in both of my hands, to hide the bright red pigment on my cheeks. Every time my face turned that red, I always thought, _Why am I blushing? Demons don't blush, they're supposed to be stoic in uncomfortable situations. Blushing is a show of weakness! A very weakness I can't afford to show!_

"Hana," Eclipse said softly, lowering my wall of paper and leather, "stay the same." He then softly pressed his thin pale lips on my forehead.

In my mass confusion, giddiness, and shock of his sudden act, I accidentally smacked his chin with the book in my attempt to shield my face again. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry. Er-um-um… I-I'm j-just g-go-." I couldn't finish my sentence, and instead created a portal and rushed through the ripples on the shelf. After a few minutes of closing my portal, taking deep breaths and thinking about what had just happened, I started laughing so hard that I had tears in the corner of my eyes. I could hardly believe that Eclipse-_the _Eclipse- had kissed my forehead, but he did. And it wasn't one of my fantasy dreams either.

_Ha ha, Meruhesae. I got the kiss._

* * *

Hilo again! So, did you like it. Short stories and oneshots aren't really my forte, so let me know on how I can improve. Mood? Grammar? Sentence structure? Punctuation? Was Eclipse in character? Were Chris and Erutis?


End file.
